1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to cleaning devices. In particular, it relates to very lightweight compact retractable hosing kits for use in cleaning outdoor areas, and in particular, for use in cleaning marine vehicles.
2. Background Art
Marine vehicles are difficult to keep in clean condition due to their constant exposure to harsh environmental conditions. Recreational boats, even those used on fresh water require frequent cleaning. Boats used on ocean water require even more maintenance due to the corrosive nature of sea water.
While recreational boats require substantial maintenance, fishing, utility, and cargo boats and ships require even more work due to the nature on materials on board. Fishing boats in particular are exposed not only to water, but also to a variety of debris such as the residue which results from cleaning fish on board.
Boats typically have a fresh water and/or a sea water spigot available which is used in conjunction with an on board pump. When cleaning is required, a standard rubberized hose is attached to allow the boat to be sprayed during the cleaning process. However, conventional hoses take up a substantial amount of space which is a considerable drawback on recreational and fishing boats where space is at a premium. After the cleaning process is complete, storage of a conventional hose is a problem. On many boats this results in the hose being stored ashore and taken on board infrequently which in turn results in less frequent cleaning of the boat.
Even if the hose is kept on board, time and effort is required to fold, roll or otherwise shape the hose for storage. Conventional hose assemblies which retract hoses for storage typically require large and heavy wheel-type racks that are expensive and require substantial storage space to be sacrificed.
Even if a boat does has adequate room to store a hose, there are additional problems associated with keeping the hose on board due to the corrosive nature of a boat's environment. This is particularly true with ocean going vessels. Exposure of conventional hoses to sea water on an ongoing basis will rapidly accelerate the normal deterioration process of the rubberized materials used to fabricate conventional hoses. As a result, the boat owner will be required to bear the expense of more frequent hose replacements.
Water, either fresh water or sea water, is not the only environmental problem. Hoses used on boats and in other outdoor environments are exposed to constant sunlight. The solar radiation which the hose is exposed to will also accelerate the deterioration process and result in more rapid hose failure. Of course, sun light (Ultraviolet, etc) damage effects hoses whether they are used in wet or dry environments. Hoses used on boats are exposed to both types of damage and are therefore prone to more rapid failure.
In addition to solar radiation and water damage, outdoor hoses are prone to thermal damage from extremes of heat or cold which result from their being stored outdoors. Daytime heat accelerates drying and cracking of hoses. Likewise, cold or freezing air will accelerate cracking and damage to hoses.
In addition to the deterioration caused by direct sunlight on the hose wall structure, the mere presence of water in a hose when the hose is not being used may cause hose failure. The reason residual water causes hose failure is that a boat hose is typically left exposed to the sun resulting in rapid heating of the hose and its contents. The result of heating the water trapped inside the hose is that internal hose pressure increases to the point where the hose wall fails, and may even burst, resulting in the expense of having to replace the hose. Typical water hoses do not have the pressure strength for long term use in exposed environments such as boat decks. It would be desirable to have a hose structure capable of withstanding the high pressures which result from the foregoing type of outdoor use.
The weight of conventional hoses creates other problems, particularly when they are used on boats. Rubberized hoses are heavy and tend to be awkward and inconvenient to handle on a boat which rocking in the water. It would be advantageous to have a lightweight hose structure which would be easy to carry and not effect the user's balance when the boat is moving.
More important than the inconvenience to the boater relating to the burden of carrying and manipulating heavy hose structures, heavy conventional hoses create safety problems due to the nature of the activity on many boats. For example, when a fisherman is gaffing a fish there is a great deal of activity on board the boat. The fisherman is handling the fish and simultaneously taking care of lines and equipment. Due to the amount of blood and other parts of the fish which may be inadvertently spilled on the floor of the boat, many fisherman would like to have the ability to conveniently clean the work area on the boat. However, when a heavy conventional hose is left on the deck, it becomes a safety hazard. A fisherman can easily trip on the hose, injuring the fisherman or others.
In addition to the substantial weight of a conventional hose, the weight of the water within it increases the total weight the fisherman must handle. Due to the large diameter of conventional hoses, the total weight is heavier than need be. It would be desirable to have a lightweight hose structure which would present a reduced risk of injury to the fisherman.
The prior art has failed to provide lightweight hose structures useful for cleaning boats and useful for other outdoor cleaning activities which can withstand environmental damage from water (both fresh and sea water), and withstand radiation and heat damage from sunlight and thermal damage from cold weather, and can be easily retracted and conveniently stored in a small storage area.